finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Oerba Dia Vanille
ダイア・ヴァニラ |romaji=Woruba Daia Vanira |aka=Lady Vanille, Santa |image= Vanille.png|L'Cie LRFFXIII_Vanillle.png|Santa |home=Oerba, Luxerion |age=19 (fisicamente) 619 (cronologicamente) (Final Fantasy XIII) 1119 (cronologicamente) (Final Fantasy XIII-2) 1619 (cronologicamente) (Lightning Returns) |race=Humano, l'Cie (antigamente) |gender=Feminino |height=161cm (5'3") |laterality=Destro |ffxiii type=playable |ffxiii primaryroles=Ravager, Saboteur, Medic |ffxiii limitbreak=Death |ffxiii summon=Hecatoncheir |ffxiii weapon=Binding Rod (bastões) |ffxiii ultimateweapon=Nirvana |xiii2 type=npc |lr type=npc |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Yukari Fukui |englishva=Georgia van Cuylenburg |motioncapture=Asami Katsura |gameplay=true |quotes=true |crystarium=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Oerba Dia Vanille vʌ'niːɫ é uma personagem jogável e a narradora de Final Fantasy XIII. Seu nome completo significa "Vanille do clã Dia, da aldeia de Oerba". Em Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille é uma misteriosa garota que acompanha sua amiga de infância, Fang. Apesar de enfrentar muitas dificuldades, Vanille continua a ser uma pessoa carinhosa e alegre. Depois de ir junto de Hope Estheim e sua mãe Nora como uma vítima do Purge, Vanille é arrastada para um conflito para decidir o destino de Cocoon. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, ela faz uma aparição ao lado de Fang quando elas se encontram com Serah Farron em seu mundo de sonhos. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille foi dotada com um poder especial e vive sob os cuidados de um culto religioso chamado Ordem da Salvação. Perfil Aparência thumb|left|200px|Oerba Dia Vanille. Em Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2, Vanille tem o cabelo vermelho brilhante amarrado em rabos de cavalo baixos enrolados, olhos verdes, e orelhas furadas com brincos de argola prata. Apesar de sua idade cronológica, Vanille têm a aparência física de uns 19 anos de idade. Sua roupa é inspirada nas roubas tradicionais das mulheres Himba da Namíbia. Ela veste um top rosa, uma saia laranja, botas bege e uma pele ao redor da cintura, e um cinto, que ela usa para levar sua arma. Segundo a revista Dengeki PS3, ela foi feita de um urso que ela mesma matou. Junto, ela usa inúmeras pulseiras, três colares de contas, e uma variedade de contas ligadas a várias partes de sua roupa. A marca l'Cie de Vanille está localizada em sua coxa esquerda, escondida por sua saia. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille usa um cocar que se assemelha a um dupatta indiano tradicional. O cocar é composto por um véu vermelho e dourado semitransparente que cobre seu cabelo e ombros, e ornamentos de ouro que cobrem sua testa, e dois ornamentos longos semelhantes a chifres que se assemelham a crista de Bhunivelze, que serve como o símbolo da Ordem, anexados a parte de trás e sendo curvado nos dois lados de sua cabeça. Personalidade Em Final Fantasy XIII, Vanille tem uma inocência infantil. Ela é atenciosa, compreensiva, e, às vezes, atrevida e teimosa. Vanille é empática, facilmente caindo em lágrimas, e se preocupa profundamente com outras pessoas, Fang, em particular. Ela tenta se manter positiva em situações que outros consideram impossível. Vanille tenta animar seus amigos quando eles estão para baixo e ver o lado bom das coisas, mas sua personalidade flutuante é uma mentira para esconder seu medo e culpa. Ao longo de sua jornada, Vanille aprende a enfrentar seus erros do passado, interromper a execução de seus problemas, e lutar pelo seus amigos e por quem ela acredita. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, devido a viver sob proteção constante da Ordem e se sujeita a seus ensinamentos, Vanille se tornou uma seguidora de Bhunivelze. Ela tem uma amizade estreita com Lumina, que as descreve como sendo "Thick as Thieves". Por ouvir as vozes dos mortos e afetada por seus sofrimento, Vanille se tornou solene e raramente mostra qualquer traço de sua personalidade alegre. Ela continua se sentindo culpada pelas mortes de suas ações passadas e espera usar seu novo poder para pagar por eles. Em Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-, Vanille diz que leva tudo a série e isso tende a ser uma tarefa simples. História ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- thumb|200px|Vanille acordando de sua estase cristalina. Vanille e Fang eram moradoras de Gran Pulse na aldeia de Oerba. Durante a Guerra de Transgressão as duas perderam suas famílias nas mãos de l'Cie e fal'Cie de Cocoon, e fizeram amizade no orfanato de Oerba. Fang não concordava com o fal'Cie chefe de Oerba, Anima, por não proteger o povo de Gran Pulse, e aceitou se tornar um l'Cie para ter uma maneira de chegar perto o suficiente para enfrentar o l'Cie. Fang causa uma explosão na câmara de Anima e estava indo ser condenada à morte por blasfêmia pelos sacerdotes de Oerba. Vanille, que era a próxima na fila para ser transformada em l'Cie, protegeu Fang e implorou que sua vida fosse poupada, oferecendo a ela mesma para completar seu Focus juntas para que nunca se separassem. As duas recebem o poder do Ragnarok e o Focus de destruir Cocoon. Vanille temia o poder dados a elas, por isso Fang transformou-se sozinha no Ragnarok e rachou a escudo de Cocoon. Com pena do povo de Cocoon, a deusa Etro interveio e cristalizou as duas antes que pudessem terminar o trabalho. Suas formas cristalizadas foram colocados dentro do Vestígio de Pulse, que foi tomado por Cocoon no rescaldo da guerra. thumb|left|200px|Fang força Vanille a escapar do Euride Gorge. Séculos mais tarde, Vanille e Fang despertam da estase cristalina. Fang perdeu as memórias de seu Focus anterior e Ragnarok, e não querendo que mais pessoas se machuquem, Vanille finge que também esqueceu. Embora a marca l'Cie de Fang esteja queimada e imutável, a marca de Vanille ainda estava ativa, e Fang promete completar seus Focus. Após dias de uma procura inútil por respostas, elas voltam para o Vestígio e descobrem que Serah foi transformada em um l'Cie de Pulse. Vanille se culpa pela desgraça de Serah, assumindo que Anima transformou Serah para completar seu Focus. Depois de roubar um par de cartões de identificação, dois dias depois, elas viajam para o Euride Gorge para encontrar o fal'Cie Kujata, aquele que Fang planeja destruir para restaurar suas memórias. Dajh Katzroy vagueia para o quarto do fal'Cie e ele marca-o como um l'Cie do Sanctum, em resposta da ameaça de Fang e Vanille. As duas são perseguidas por tropas PSICOM e se separam quando Fang força Vanille a escapar sem ela. Vanille retorna ao Vestígio onde ela deixou sua arma e, em seguida, anda ao redor de Bodhum, começando a ver Cocoon como um paraíso tranquilo. thumb|right|200px|Vanille confia seus problemas a Serah. Quatro dias mais tarde Vanille encontra Serah na praia. Quando fala com Serah sobre seu dilema, ela aconselha-a a encontra uma maneira de superá-lo. Ela conta para Vanille sobre seu pesadelo de destruir o mundo e como ela tentou fugir dele, mas agora sabe que vai superá-lo com a ajuda de seus amigos. Vanille pede desculpas por seu papel na transformação de Serah em l'Cie, mas ela estava alheia sobre seu envolvimento e não entende. Dois dias depois, Vanille vê os fogos de artifício no festival do Bodhum. Inspirada por seu encontro com Serah, ela deseja a segurança de Cocoon. Na manhã seguinte, o Sanctum anuncia a descoberta do Anima dentro do Vestígio e coloca Bodhum em quarentena como preparação para o Purge. No dia seguinte, Vanille conhece Hope e Nora nas filas para o trem do Purge, e embarca com eles na esperança de voltar para casa e escapar de seu Focus. Final Fantasy XIII thumb|left|200px|Vanille é resgatada pela NORA. Ao entrar no Hanging Edge, o trem do Purge foi descarrilado por Lightning e Sazh. Junto com o resto das vítimas, Vanille, Nora e Hope são encontrados por Snow Villiers e seu grupo de resistência, NORA. Nora se junta a suas forças para combater a PSICOM mas é morta em batalha. Hope culpa Snow pela morte de sua mãe, e Vanille encoraja-o a se aproximar de Snow, mas ele sai antes de Hope ter uma chance. Os dois jovens roubam a ''airbike de Gadot e seguem Snow para o Vestígio. Eles se espatifam dentro do Vestígio e Vanille recupera sua arma. Eles são salvos de uma emboscada de Cie'th por Snow e acompanham-no. Se reunindo com Lightning e Sazh, eles encontram Serah no Trono de Anima. Serah pede a Lightning que salve Cocoon e se transforma em cristal, o que significa que ela tinha cumprido seu Focus. Lightning, Snow e Sazh atacam Anima, e os novos conhecidos de Vanille são transformados em l'Cie. A PSICOM destrói o Vestígio e ele cai no Lago Bresha com o poder de Anima cristalizando-o com o impacto. Vanille finge que ela também tinha sido marcada por Anima. O grupo interpreta seu Focus como tendo algo a ver com o Ragnarok e destruir Cocoon, embora Snow permaneça positivo e diga que sue Focus é seguir o desejo de Serah de salvá-lo. Logo depois, Snow fica para trás com a forma cristalizada de Serah, e o grupo sobe a bordo de uma aeronave do Sanctum pilotado por Sazh e vão para os céus de Cocoon. A aeronave é atacada por uma onda de naves inimigas e aterrissa no Vile Peaks. Lightning anuncia que ela irá para Eden para destruir seu fal'Cie e derrubar o Sanctum. Ela deixa Hope ir atrás dela, e Sazh e Vanille optam ir para a direção oposta. Em seu caminho para Nautilus, os dois chegam ao Sunleth Waterscape e Vanille pergunta a Sazh sobre sua família. Ele revela que é o pai de Dajh Katzroy e foi marcado em sua tentativa de completar o Focus do menino. Tomada pela culpa, Vanille não teve coragem de contar a Sazh o seu envolvimento. thumb|200px|Vanille é confrontada por sua culpa. Em Nautilus, notícias de um caos em Palumpolum são transmitidas em todo o parque. Sazh observa as aparições de Lightning, Hope e Snow nas filmagens, mas Vanille fica chocada ao ver outro rosto familiar: Fang. Eles assistem ao Pompa Sancta e visitam o Curral de Chocobos, onde ele revela que tem a intenção de se entregar ao Sanctum para ver Dajh uma última vez, mesmo que isso significasse sua execução. Vanille tenta dissuadi-lo, lhe dizendo que era responsável pelo incidente do Euride Gorge, mas antes dela ter a chance de admitir seu envolvimento eles são atacados pelo Sanctum. Os dois fogem para a Torre do Relógio, onde Dajh aparece e se cristaliza nos braços de Sazh. Jihl Nabaat chega com suas tropas e revela o Focus do menino: capturar agentes dos fal'Cie do mundo rebaixado. Ela também revela que foi a ameaça de Vanille e Fang que fez com que Kujata marcasse Dajh. Vanille foge do lugar chorando, e Nabaat permite que Sazh, enfurecido, siga-a, curiosa para saber a quantidade de dados possíveis que poderia obter observando o confronto dos dois l'Cie. Dentro do pátio do Fiendlord's Keep, Vanille imagina Sazh chamando-a de covarde e assassina de sangue frio, dizendo-lhe para morrer se ela não pode mais viver com sua culpa. Quando Sazh chega e aponta sua arma para ela, Vanille revela que ela é um l'Cie de Gran Pulse e exige que ele mate-a. Ele é incapaz de fazer isso, e seu Eidolon, Brynhildr, manifesta-se. Os dois derrotam-na juntos, mas depois Sazh novamente aponta sua arma para Vanille. Ela aceita sua punição, mas Sazh também não tem coração para matá-la. thumb|left|200px|Vanille se reúne com Fang. Eles são capturados pelo regimento de Nabaat e presos na Palamecia para serem levados à Eden para serem executados publicamente. Durante sua prisão, Sazh percebe que como Vanille despertou de sua estase cristalina, Dajh vai despertar também, e perdoa Vanille quando ele entende que o que aconteceu com seu filho foi um acidente. Com a ajuda da Cavalaria, Lightning, Snow, Hope e Fang infiltram-se na aeronave para resgatar Vanille e Sazh. Os dois escapam de sua cela, recuperam suas armas, e encontram os outros. Todos vão até a ponte e encontram o Primarca, Galenth Dysley, que revela sua verdadeira identidade como o fal'Cie Barthandelus. Dysley afirma que o Focus deles é destruir Orphan, o fal'Cie que sustenta Cocoon, e que o Focus de Serah era reuni-los para serem transformados em l'Cie e cumprirem seu objetivo. Eles escapam da Palamecia com Menrva na sua forma de aeronave, e são levados para a Quinta Arca sob Eden. Na Quinta Arca, os poderes l'Cie do grupo são totalmente despertados, e eles se deparam com o líder da Cavalaria, Cid Raines, que revela ser um l'Cie do Sanctum cujo Focus é ajudá-los a destruir Cocoon e chamar o Criador. Cid desafia seu Focus e tenta matá-los, mas é derrotado e pela surpresa de todos, se cristaliza. Eles também decidem desafiar seu Focus, e depois, Vanille e Lightnign ajudam Fang a domar seu Eidolon, Bahamut, e um novo caminho para a Arca em um andar mais baixo é revelado. Vanille encontra uma aeronave de Pulse e todos concordam em viajar para Gran Pulse para encontrar uma maneira de mudar seu destino. thumb|200px|A aflição de Vanille invoca Hecatoncheir. Após dias de busca, eles encontram Gran Pulse isolado de vida humana e decidem ir para Oerba. Quando eles encontram as ruínas de Paddra no Yaschas Massif, Vanille diz que se transformou no Ragnarok e rachou o casulo de Cocoon séculos antes. Fang se intriga pelo porquê dela ter se transformado em cristal, apesar de não fazer parte da guerra, mas Vanille continua a mentir. Depois de atravessar o Archylte Steppe no Mah'habara Subterra, no Flower-filled Fissure, Fang diz que ela foi a pessoa que se transformou no Ragnarok e rachou Cocoon, não Vanille. O choque de ter a sua mais profunda mentira exposta faz com que seu Eidolon, Hecatoncheir se manifeste, e ela descobre que Fang blefou sobre recuperar suas memórias para poder persuadir uma confissão dela. Uma vez que elas domam Hecatoncheir, Fang tranquiliza Vanille dizendo que ela não estava mais sozinha, já que seus amigos de Cocoon são sua nova família. No Sulyya Springs, Vanille diz a Snow que ela conheceu Serah em Bodhum e como ela foi transformada em l'Cie por sua causa. Ela diz a ele que Serah teve a visão de Ragnarok do mesmo jeito que os outros, e teoriza que Serah cumpriu seu Focus passando o destino de Cocoon para eles, o que foi o ato que a cristalizou. Eles sobem a Taejin's Tower, e no topo, Vanille e Fang falam sobre sua cidade natal, descrevendo-a como uma aldeia cheia de flores, mas ficam chocadas ao ver sua casa desprovida de cor e vida. Eles descem a torre com uma cápsula, e param nos arredores de Oerba e atravessam a aldeia em ruínas, encontrando Barthandelus no final de uma ponte ferroviária quebrada. thumb|left|200px|Vanille é torturada por Orphan. Sabendo que Barthandelus ressuscitou Raines e causou muito caos em Cocoon, eles partme para Eden com a aeronave que Barthandelus deixou para cumprirem o plano do fal'Cie. Eles fazem seu caminho através do Cerco de Eden para o Orphan's Cradle e como Fang cai sob pressão, Vanille promete proteger Cocoon como seu novo lar. Dentro do Narthex, eles derrotam Barthandelus mas Menrva voa em uma piscina e desperta Orphan. O fal'Cie exige que Fang se transforme no Ragnarok e tortura Vanille para tentar forçá-la. Ela submete-se às exigências de Orphan, e Vanille é libertada. As duas vêem seus amigos serem transformados em Cie'th que atacam Fang, provocando sua transformação em uma versão incompleta do Ragnarok. Depois de Fang não destruir Orphan, ela se transforma de volta em ser humano. Orpha tenta forçá-la a terminar o trabalho, submetendo-a a um ciclo de tortura, enquanto Vanille assiste impotente. Ela se prepara para enfrentar o fal'Cie, mas Orphan explode e afunda em sua piscina, libertando Fang. Com a ajuda das memórias de tudo que eles passaram, os outros revertem sua transformação em Cie'th, acreditando que sua ela foi apenas outro truque do fal'Cie, e que seu novo Focus é salvar Cocoon. Suas marcas ficam brancas e a verdadeira forma de Orphan emerge da piscina, e eles se preparam para destruí-lo. thumb|200px|Vanille e Fang cristalizadas depois de salvar Cocoon. Depois que Orphan é destruído, o Orphan's Cradle desaparece e eles é deixados flutuando acima de Eden quando Cocoon começa cair. Enquanto Lightning, Sazh, Hope e Snow flutuam, Vanille e Fang dão as mãos e se transformam no Ragnarok para parar a queda de Cocoon, cercando o planetóide com lava, e cristaliza-a junto delas mesmas com o pó de cristal de Oerba, formando um pilar de cristal para apoiar Cocoon sobre Gran Pulse. Os outros despertam da estase cristalina na superfície de Gran Pulse sob o Cocoon recém-cristalizado com suas marcas desaparecendo. Enquanto Serah e Dajh aparecem ao longo do horizonte, eles percebem que Vanille e Fang cumpriram seu Focus para todos eles. Vanille e Fang pemaneceram no interior do núcleo do pilar de Cocoon, de mãos dadas, no sono de cristal. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Vanille se sente em paz agora que o dano causado involutariamente por ela foi desfeito. Ela diz que eles vão se encontrar novamente um dia, e diz a todos para viver a vida enquando ela e Fang vigia-os. Vanille sabe que Serah será forte o suficente para lidar com a realização dela e dos crimes de Fang, e diz a Snow para ficar com ela. Depois de tranquilizar Fang dizendo que Serah irá perdoá-las pelo seu envolvimento, ela sente que a deusa Etro sorri para elas. Ouvindo Fang dizer a Snow e Lightning para não salvá-las, Vanille diz: ''"O que você vai fazer? Você sabe como eles são..." ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|200px|Vanille e Fang ajudam Serah a escapar do seu sonho. Sonhando dentro do pilar, Vanille reflete sobre como ela e Fang sentiram a presença de Etro na primeira vez que se cristalizaram, e novamente quando elas levantaram Cocoon com o Ragnarok. Lembrando de como os sacerdotes de Oerba se referiam a deusa Etro como sombria e assustadora, ela pergunta-se se eles estavam errados. Ela se lembra da visita de Hope, e incentiva-o a salvar o futuro. Vanille tenta chamar Serah para dizer que ela e Fang tiveram um sonho onde estavam em um novo lugar com um jovem e uma mulher que elas nunca tinham visto antes. Vendo como eles eram felizes, Vanille diz a Serah para não desistir e criar um futuro onde todo mundo estaria feliz novamente. Vanille e Fang aparecem para Serah em seu sonho no Void Beyond, explicando que elas podem se conectar uma vez que todas estão sonhando. Vindo para salvar Serah de ser presa no sonho sem fim que Caius Ballad colocou-a, dizem que Noel precisa de sua ajuda antes que ele fique preso em seu próprio sonho. Precisando voltar para o seu papel no sustento do pilar, Vanille e Fang desaparecem, deixando um portal para levar Serah até Noel. No 500 AF, Hope e a Academy, juntamente com Sazh, salvam as formas cristalizadas de Vanille e Fang antes do Cocoon cristalizado finalmente cair. thumb|left|200px|Vanille cristalizada em Oerba. Vanille aparece no final de paradoxo, "Vanille's Truth", onde Serah, Mog e Noel encontram-na em Oerba de XXX AF, uma linha do tempo alternativa, onde Vanille, cristalizada, permaneceu em Oerba depois da Guerra de Transgressão, continuando a lamentar sua incapacidade de lutar pelas pessoas que ela se preocupava, e sobre ela não estar lá para Fang como havia prometido. Serah ouve a voz de Vanille e prometer encontrar Fang por ela. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII thumb|200px|Vanille executa seus deveres como um santo da Ordem enquanto Lumina observa. Quatrocentos e oitenta e sete anos depois, Vanille e Fang acordam da estase cristaliza na cidade de Luxerion em Nova Chrysalia, e Vanille percebe que podia ouvir as vozes dos mortos. Ela e Fang foram encontradas por Lumina e recolhidas para viverem na Catedral de Luxerion. Uma vez que eles descobriram o novo poder de Vanille, a Ordem apelidou-a de "Santa" e confinou sua segurança à catedral. Depois de alguns anos vivendo sob os cuidados da Ordem, a desconfiança de Fang daqueles nos escalões superiores cresceu, e soube do Soulsong, um ritual para purificar os mortos que custa a vida de Vanille. Fang tentou levar Vanille da Ordem, mas ela, sobrecarregada pela culpa, recusa-se e decide realizar o Soulsong apesar de saber que isso irá matá-la. Enquanto Fang foi para as Dead Dunes para encontrar o holy clavis, uma relíquia divina que a Ordem busca e que é necessária para o ritual, Vanille permanece na Catedral sob a proteção da Ordem. Nos próximos quatro ou cinco anos, ela trabalhou com o fim de preparar-se para o Soulsong, passando dias ouvindo os mortos, e dando esperança para o população. Tornando-se uma curiosidade para o público, a Catedral era frequentemente visitada por cidadãos que queriam conhecer Vanille. Ela era visitada muitas vezes por Lumina e as duas se tornaram amigas. thumb|left|200px|Vanille revela que ela sente a dor dos mortos. Treze dias antes do fim do mundo, Lightning desperta de seu sono de cristal, tornando-se o Salvador e visita Luxerion. Depois de ouvir sobra as façanhas de Lightning, Vanille pede para vê-la. Depois de salvar a alma de Noel, Lightning vai para a Cathedral Plaza onde o servo de Vanille, Aremiah, diz a ela que um fragmento de cristal precioso pertencente a Vanille foi perdido. Quando Vanille acordou da estasa cristalina, ela se viu segurando um pedaço de cristal e se tornou precioso para ela desde então, já que a permite ver Fang. Lightning encontra o cristal com um funcionário de entrega que afirma que alguém do alto escalão da Ordem deu a eles com o endereço no receptor, e ela teoriza que alguém da Ordem queria roubá-lo de Vanille. Lightning devolve o cristal para Aremiah e consegue a permissão para entrar na Catedral à noite. Ela se reúne com Vanille no Hall of Devotion e encontra-a junto de Lumina. Vanille leva Lightning para o subterrâneo do God's Sanctum e mostra-a um concentração do Chaos em torno do altar, com Lumina referindo-se a ele como "o vento da tristeza", almas perdidas no sofrimento. Vanille explica que as almas daqueles que morreram depois que o Chaos de Valhalla surgiu no meio do Portão de Etro foram atraídas para a Catedral, e que ela pode ouvir cada grito de sua dor. Lumina diz que a Ordem procura salvar os mortos de suas angústias, oferendo-lhes o esquecimento e precisa que Vanille chame-os para eles. Lightning pergunta se Vanille será capaz de lidar com os milhões de almas de uma só vez, mas ela responde que ela não tem nenhuma escolha. Lumina diz que as almas tem se construído por anos, e se Vanille não as chamar para ela, elas jamais escapariam, e destruiriam o mundo e o futuro também. thumb|200px|Vanille começa o Soulsong. Lightning procura o clavis com Fang nas Dead Dunes, e descobre que Vanille continua a viver seus antigos pecados, acreditando que seu novo poder é a maneira de pagá-los, e tem a intenção de livrar-se deles realizando o Soulsong. Quando atingem o Clavis Chamber e encontram a relíquia, Fang tenta destruí-la, mas ''Secutors da Ordem aparecem e roubam o clavis. Fang conta a Lightning que a Ordem procurou pelo clavis por causa de sua capacidade de chamar almas e ela quis encontrar o clavis e mantê-lo longe de Vanille. Depois, Lumina aparece e revela que ela levou os Secutors até a sua localização. Ela diz que eles estão levando o clavis para Luxerion, onde no último dia do mundo, Vanille irá executar o Soulsong e apagará os mortos, inclusive Serah. Quando Lightning retorna a Luxerion, Vanille diz a ela que mesmo que o Soulsong acabe com os mortos, é algo que ela precisa fazer, caso contrário, as almas vão sofrer dentro do Chaos para sempre. Ela diz que depois que o Soulsong matá-la, ela irá juntar-se aos mortos e será apagada com eles. No final do décimo primeiro dia, Lightning descobre com as almas dos mortos, que tomaram a forma de Cid Raines, que, Vanille, sem saber, tem o poder para ajudá-los a renascer no novo mundo. Na véspera do Apocalipse, Lumina revela a Lightning a verdadeira natureza do Soulsong: a Ordem procura destruir os mortos e apagar sua existência das memórias dos vivos, "purificando-os" de seus pecados sobrecarregados para que possam renascer no novo mundo com a ardósia limpa e viver na felicidade conforme a visão de Bhunivelze. A Ordem manteve a verdade escondida de Vanille e enganou-a para fazê-la acreditar que a Soulsong vai salvar os mortos de seu sofrimento. Com a ajuda de Noel, Lightning entra no Templo da Luz e encontra Fang. No God's Sanctum, com vários discípulos, sentinelas, e a Alta Sacerdotisa da Ordem presentes, Vanille enfrenta o clavis e começa o Soulsong. Lightning e Fang interferem e revelam os verdadeiros motivos da Ordem, mas Vanille não pôde ignorar os gritos dos mortos e sente a necessidade de pagar por seus pecados. thumb|left|200px|Vanille e Fang a guiam os mortos para renascerem no novo mundo. Por insistência de Lightning, Vanille ouve os mortos e a alta sacerdotisa tenta forçá-la a continuar o ritual, alegando que a sua dor decorre da corrupção dos mortos pelo Chaos. Vanille não descobre nada do desejo dos mortos de serem destruídos e continua a ouvi-los, pois, apesar de seu sofrimento, eles desejam renascer. Por sugestão de Lightning e a vontade de Fang de ajudá-la, Vanille interrompe o Soulsong e decide guiar as almas para a Arca para que possam renascer no novo mundo. Para completar o ritual, a alta sacerdotisa confronta Vanille por sua rebeldia contra Deus e faz com que o holy clavis drene sua vida, produzindo uma luz poderosa suficientemente capaz de destruir as almas. Com a chegada oportuna de Snow, o clavis é destruído e a sacerdotisa é obliterada pela explosão resultante. Depois de levar os mortos para a Arca com a ajuda de Fang, a alma de Vanille é salva. Após o último ressoar no mundo, sua alma é tomada por Bhunivelze juntamente com Snow, Fang e Noel, mas ela retorna para o lado de Lightning durante a batalha final antes de testemunhar a destruição de Nova Chrysalia. Vanille acompanha seus amigos para o novo mundo, não mais como um instrumento dos deuses. ''Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- Fang e Vanille permanecem juntas no novo mundo e se mudam para uma região árida perto de um vilarejo remoto em uma área repleta de fazendas de gado e desertos rochosos. A duas fizeram sua casa em meio a ruínas abandonadas que fazem-nas "lembrar de casa". Uma repórter chamada Aoede entrevista-as em sua busca para descobrir a verdade por trás das memórias vagas de pessoas sobre um outro mundo. Embora Fang seja inicialmente fria em relação a ela, as duas contam histórias de como elas salvaram Cocoon e permaneceram no sono de cristal durante séculos, e como Hope recuperou suas formas cristalizadas antes do pilar quebrar e como a organização que ele tinha formado, o Conseil de Renaissance, protegeram-nas. Quando acordaram, Vanille queria agradecer a Hope, mas ele já havia sido sequestrado por Bhunivelze e, assim, as duas caíram sobre o olhar atento da Ordem. Elas não sabiam como ou porque acordaram da estase cristalina, mas acham que isso foi trabalho de Bhunivelze ou Lumina. Fang descreve Lumina como uma pirralha que era a "personificação do Chaos" e diz que ficou afeiçoada a Vanille por algum motivo. Vanille diz que Lumina pode ter sido a pessoa que as acordaram porque assim ela teria alguém para aguardá-la, e, embora ela sempre esteja com um sorriso, na realidade, ela é uma menina solitária que queria atenção. Como ela viu os ensinamentos da Ordem como uma salvação para o sofrimento da população depois do desaparecimento de Hope, Vanille queria ajudar a organização como sua santa, sem saber que eles estavam manipulando-a para usá-la. Ela acreditou em suas mentiras e quase realizou o esquema de Bhunivelze quando Lightninig mostrou-lhe o caminho e salvou a todos. Quando Aoede fica animada ao ouvir sobre o heroísmo de Lightning, e expressa a vontade de agradecer a ela pessoalmente, Vanille e Fang asseguram que o desejo de sua Lightning para o mundo se tornou realidade e todos se contentam com a vida no novo mundo. Jogabilidade thumb|200px|Vanille em batalha como um Saboteur. Vanille concentra-se em lançar magias à distância, em oposição ao estilo de combate à curta distância de Snow e Lightning, embora sua animação seja lenta em comparação com os outros membros da ''party. Apesar de ser capaz de usar o comando Ataque no início do jogo, ela já não pode mais usá-lo depois do Capítulo 3, pois ela não tem o papel Commando, que fica disponível apenas no Capítulo 10. Quando o jogador adquire Vanille primeiro no Vestígio de Pulse, ela já tem três barras de ATB como ela já era cronologicamente um l'Cie, embora seja incapaz de usar habilidade mágicas ou utilizar mudanças de paradigma. Ela é a única capaz de lutar contra seu Eidolon com cinco barras de ATB como é possível, embora seja difícil, para adquirir uma arma de terceira classe antes disso. Papéis Vanille tem a segunda maior magia do jogo, fazendo dela uma boa Ravager, e pode aprender todos os feitiços elementais com a terminação "-ra", e Fogo e Água até o nível "-ga". Ela não possui strikes elementais, e aprende Fearsiphon e Overwhelm, mas não Vigor. Ela é um Saboteur eficaz, especializada em habilidades que diminuem a defesa do inimigo, sendo a primeira que consegue esse papel e é a mais desenvolvida na maior parte do jogo. Ela aprende todas as magias, menos Slow, Curse e Saze, e tem uma arma que aumenta a taxa de sucesso de magias de debuff. Ela tem a única Full ATB Skill que não é uma habilidade de Ravager ou Commando: Death, uma habilidade de Saboteur que causa dano mágico não-elemental a um inimigo e tem chance média de 1% de iflingir KO instantâneo, mas sua taxa de sucesso é impulsionada pelo bônus do papel SAB e do número de status malignos sobre o inimigo. Ao contrário do Sovereign Fist de Snow ou a Highwind de Fang, a Death de Vanille não enche a barra de stagger e beneficia os feitiços "En-", permitindo-lhe alcançar o limite de dano repetidamente. A maior força de Vanille reside no papel Medic, onde ela rivaliza com Hope quando se trata de cura eficaz, e também aprende todas as habilidades MED, e, devido ao seu HP maior, é menos provável de ser nocauteada por golpes poderosos. Ela aprende os feitiços MED antes, mas Hope tende a ter mais MAG, ou seja, cura uma maior quantidade. Vanille e Fang são os únicos membros da party que podem usar as magias de buff de nível "-ra" como um Synergist, e ela também aprende Veil, Vigilance e feitiços "Bar-", mas não aprende Haste ou feitiços "En-". Em comparação com os outros membros, Vanille é um Commando ou Sentinel fraco. Como um Commando, ela não aprende Blitz ou Launch e tem baixa SRT, mas pode usar Ruin e Ruinga para danos, apesar de não conseguir a parimeira até a fase 7, e Adrenaline até a fase 8. Ela aprende Reprieve e Mediguard. Estatísticas ;Estatísticas Base Eidolon thumb|200px O Eidolon de Vanille é Hecatoncheir, um Eidolon earth-elemental multi-armado, que se transforma em um robô bípede com quatro revólveres maquinários. Vanille chama-o de "Hecaton" (um apelido encontrado no círculo central de seu símbolo de invocação, em vez de Hecatoncheir). Armas thumb|200px|Os cajados de Vanille. A arma de Vanille é um Cajado que possui duas partes. A parte superior se assemelha a um par de chifres e a inferior é composta com quatro longos fios com ganchos que causam dano aos inimigos, prendendo-os e puxando, semelhante a uma vara de pesca. Ela é a única personagem que não tem nenhuma arma quando ela se junta a party. Vanille começa com o Binding Rod que aumenta sua SRT, mas como Vanille não tem muitas habilidades físicas, esta arma é rapidamente ultrapassada por suas outras. Pearlwing Staff fornece a maior quantidade de MAG de todas as suas armas, e tem a habilidade "Magic Wall". Sua Belladonna Wand tem a habilidade passiva "Improved Debuffing" que aumenta a taxa de sucesso de Poison, Deshell, Deprotect, Imperil e Dispel em x1.2, enquanto em Lv II impulsiona-as em x1,4, e tem a capacidade "Buff Duration". Healer's Staff tem "Improved Cure" que aumenta a cura de magias MED em 10%, e em 20% no Lv II, mas tem estatísticas máximas baixas. Rod of Thorns é sua arma equilibrada, com SRT e MAG iguais e a capacidade de sintetizar "Magic Wall". Heavenly Axis tem "Stagger Lock" e alta MAG, mas vendo que Pearlwing Staff dá mais MAG sem a Stagger Lock, esta arma não é tão útil para ela. Mistilteinn tem "Ally KO: Power Surge" que fornece aumento de 110% ao dano causado por Vanille a cada aliado nocauteado, enquanto em Lv II aumenta 130%. Com esta arma totalmente melhorada e dois aliados nocauteados, Vanille pode potencialmente causar x3.6 à mais de dano e ainda melhorar com "Low HP: Power Surge", mas os benefícios seriam situacionais. Tigerclaw é a arma disponível para Vanille no Gilgamesh, Inc. com altas estatísticas máximas mas com "Leadenstrike" que a enfraquece consideravelmente. Citações Criação e desenvolvimento thumb|200px De acordo com o Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, a equipe de desenvolvimento, em algum ponto, considerou fazer de Vanille o personagem principal, mas descartou a ideia como eles já tinham lançado um trailer e uma arte que caracterizava Lightning nesse papel. Voz Fang e Vanille falam com um sotaque diferente dos outros persongens. Na versão japonesa, elas falam no dialeto de Okinawa do japonês, e na versão em inglês, falam com sotaque australiano. A idéia de fazer dois personagens com sotaque australiano veio da equipe de localizações, que pediu para o time de direção de voz para procurar por dubladores da Austrália ou Nova Zelândia. A justificativa foi que a equipe queria que Fang e Vanille parecessem ser de outro mundo, mas mais no sentido de ter uma melodia diferente para suas vozes, em vez de um forte sotaque. A dubladora japonesa de Vanille é Yukari Fukui, enquanto sua dubladora inglesa é Georgia van Cuylenburg. Georgia passou seis meses gravando o diálogo de Vanille; ela teve duas sessões de gravações por semana com durações de quatro horas. Assim como aconteceu com o resto dos dubladores ingleses de Final Fantasy XIII, ela pôde ouvir o diálogo original em japonês que tinha sido usado antes, para poder ter uma certa referências em relação aos tons. Enquanto os outros personagens de Final Fantasy XIII tinham a intenção de serem "americanizados", Georgia foi convidada foi convidada a aderir ao desempenho japonês original e usar uma voz "alta, estridente e otimista", já que Vanille inicialmente quer desorientar os outros personagens com a sua felicidade. Ela afirmou que o aspecto mais difícil de expressar de Vanille foi o seu gemido agudo necessário para a personagem, e que não foi fácil fazê-lo sair "natural". Durante a entrevista em fevereiro de 2014 a Final Fantasy Union, Georgia comentou que ela e Vanille são parecidas, como seu passado também teve vários problemas e ela se escondeu embaixo do manto de uma menina despreocupada, e comparou a avaria de Vanille na cena com Sazh com uma situação que ela viveu anos antes de gravar, quando ela perdeu seu cabelo como o resultado de alopecia, o que ajudou-a a se relacionar com o som de sua personagem e melhorar seu desempenho. Música tema ''Final Fantasy XIII'' "Vanille's Theme" foi composto em um solo de piano e representa sua natureza alegre e sua culpa interior. "Prelude to Final Fantasy XIII" repete como a ideia principal dentro do "Vanille's' Theme", que se destina a refletir o seu papel como a narradora da história e autora da história. As variantes de seu tema incluem três arranjos orquestrais chamados "Lost Hope", "Eidolons on Parade" e "Memories of Happier Days". A terceira variante começa com um solo de piano como seu tema original, mas se transforma em uma peça orquestral melancólica, mas edificante. Uma curta reprise de seu tema é ouvido em "Face It Later," "Sulyya Springs" e no início de "The Road Home". Um motivo orquestral de seu tema é ouvido em "Nascent Requiem", o tema da batalha final, e "Determination". ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII ''"The Captive Saint" começa com uma versão revisada de "Memories of Happier Days", e transita para uma parte calma. Ela é tocada quando Lightning se reúne com Vanille e elas conversam no God's Sanctum. "Memories of Happier Days" toca quando Lightning se encontra com o Mog nas Wildlands, e quando Lightnign conclui a quest de Bhakti, "The Life of a Machine", nas Dead Dunes. Ela se mistura no tema dos créditos finais, "Credits ~Light Eternal~". O tema principal de Vanille também é reprisada em "A New World", que toca quando o Soulsong é frustrado e Vanille e Fang guiam os mortos para a Arca. Aparições como Arranjo de Álbuns ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII ''"Vanille's Theme" faz parte da faixa "Vanille's Theme ~ Memories of Happier Days ~ The Road Home". É a sexta faixa do álbum. Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call thumb|150px Vanille aparece como uma personagem destravável, e é desbloqueada através do recolhimento de ''Silver Crystal Shards. Ela é uma personagem orientada por Suporte. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Vanille aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. Sua arma inicial é Guard Stick. File:PFF Vanille Illust.png|Ilustração de Vanille. File:PFF Vanille.png|Sprite de Vanille. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Vanille é um ''Legend invocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Aerial Tackle - Vanille SR.png|Aerial Tackle (SR). File:FFAB Blizzara - Vanille SR.png|Blizzara (SR). File:FFAB Bravera - Vanille SR.png|Bravera (SR). File:FFAB Thundara - Vanille SR.png|Thundara (SR). File:FFAB Watera - Vanille SR.png|Watera (SR). File:FFAB Aerial Tackle - Vanille SR+.png|Aerial Tackle (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzara - Vanille SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). File:FFAB Bravera - Vanille SR+.png|Bravera (SR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Vanille SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). File:FFAB Watera - Vanille SR+.png|Watera (SR+). File:FFAB Hurricane Kick - Vanille SSR.png|Hurricane Kick (SSR). File:FFAB Piercing Ray - Vanille SSR.png|Piercing Ray (SSR). File:FFAB Poisonga - Vanille SSR.png|Poisonga (SSR). File:FFAB Deshellga - Vanille SSR.png|Deshellga (SSR). File:FFAB Hurricane Kick - Vanille SSR+.png|Hurricane Kick (SSR+). File:FFAB Piercing Ray - Vanille SSR+.png|Piercing Ray (SSR+). File:FFAB Poisonga - Vanille SSR+.png|Poisonga (SSR+). File:FFAB Deshellga - Vanille SSR+.png|Deshellga (SSR+). File:FFAB Death - Vanille UR.png|Death (UR). File:FFAB Deathblow - Vanille UR.png|Deathblow (UR). File:FFAB Gaian Salvo - Vanille UR.png|Gaian Salvo (UR). File:FFAB Ruinga - Vanille UR.png|Ruinga (UR). File:FFAB Bravera - Vanille UR+.png|Bravera (UR+). File:FFAB Gaian Salvo - Vanille UR+.png|Gaian Salvo (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Bio - Vanille Legend SR.png|Bio (SR). File:FFAB Blizzara - Vanille Legend SR.png|Blizzara (SR). File:FFAB Thundara - Vanille Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). File:FFAB Water - Vanille Legend SR.png|Water (SR). File:FFAB Bio - Vanille Legend SR+.png|Bio (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzara - Vanille Legend SR+.png|Blizzara (SR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Vanille Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). File:FFAB Water - Vanille Legend SR+.png|Water (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Vanille Legend SSR.png|Blizzaga (SSR). File:FFAB Bravera - Vanille Legend SSR.png|Bravera (SSR). File:FFAB Deshellga - Vanille Legend SSR.png|Deshellga (SSR). File:FFAB Imperilga - Vanille Legend SSR.png|Imperilga (SSR). File:FFAB Poisonga - Vanille Legend SSR.png|Poisonga (SSR). File:FFAB Watera - Vanille Legend SSR.png|Watera (SSR). File:FFAB Blizzaga - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|Blizzaga (SSR+). File:FFAB Bravera - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|Bravera (SSR+). File:FFAB Deshellga - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|Deshellga (SSR+). File:FFAB Imperilga - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|Imperilga (SSR+). File:FFAB Poisonga - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|Poisonga (SSR+). File:FFAB Watera - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|Watera (SSR+). File:FFAB Watera - Vanille Legend UR.png|Watera (UR). File:FFAB Death - Vanille Legend UR+.png|Death (UR+). File:FFAB Death - Vanille Legend UR+ 2.png|Death (UR+). File:FFAB Deathblow - Vanille Legend UR+.png|Deathblow (UR+). File:FFAB Deathblow - Vanille Legend UR+ 2.png|Deathblow (UR+). File:FFAB Quake - Vanille Legend UR+.png|Quake (UR+). File:FFAB Ruinga FFXIII Legend UR+.png|Ruinga (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF13 Oerba Dia Vanille SR+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper thumb Vanille aparece em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ela é desbloqueada depois de coletar 1.000 prismas de memórias durante a linha do tempo do evento "The Pulse Fal'Cie" de Final Fantasy XIII. Seu papel é L'Cie de Cocoon. Vanille pode usar punhais, bastões e pautas como armas, e chapéus, armaduras leves e braceletes como armaduras. ;Habilidades Vanille pode usar as seguintes habilidades Físicas: suporta todas até o nível de raridade 2. Ela também pode suar Magia Negra até o nível 4 e Magia Branca até o nível 5. Sua Soul Break inicial é Deshell que custa um segmento do Soul Gauge, e causa dano mágico a todos os alvos e diminui a sua resistência. Quando equipada com sua Binding Rod (XIII), ela ganha acesso a sua Soul Break, Deprotega, que custa um segmento da barra e causa dano mágico em todos os alvos e diminui sua defesa. ;Equipamentos Vanille pode ser equipada os seguintes tipos de armas: adagas, cajados e pautas. Ela pode ser equipada com os seguintes tipos de armadura: chapéus, vestes, armaduras leves e braceletes. Ela pode equipar acessórios. ;Galeria File:FFRK Vanille Profile.png|Imagem do perfil. File:FFRK Vanille Battle Pose.png|Representação de batalha. File:FFRK_The_Pulse_Fal'Cie_JP.png|Banner japonês do evento. File:FFRK_The_Pulse_Fal'Cie_Banner.png|Banner do evento. File:FFRK The Pulse Fal'Cie Event Banner2.png|Banner do evento (2). File:FFRK Vanille sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK spritesheet Vanille.png|Spritesheet. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Vanille.png| File:FFBE Vanille 2.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Muitos cartões monstram Vanille no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Um deles é um close-up do rosto de Vanille, e o outro mostra sua render CG de Final Fantasy XIII. Uma carta para Hecatoncheir no Modo Gestalt também existe, com Vanille andando em cima dele. Uma outra marca mostra a render de Vanille de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII e Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. Suas cartas são do elemento Terra, refletindo ao elemento do seu Eidolon de Final Fantasy XIII. File:Vanille-TradingCard.jpg|Carta do close-up de Vanille. File:VanilleSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Carta da render de Final Fantasy XIII de Vanille. File:Vanille TCG.png|Carta da render alternativa de Vanille. File:Hecatoncheir3 TCG.png|Carta de Hecatoncheir no Modo Gestalt. File:Vanille2_TCG.png|Carta da render de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. File:Vanille3 TCG.png|Carta da render de Curtain Call. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Vanille aparece em cartas ''Triple Triad, e também junto de seu Eidolon, Hecatoncheir. File:FFPA TT 268 Vanille.jpg|Vanille File:FFPA Hecatoncheir.png|Vanille com Hacatoncheir Aparições fora da série Série Kingdom Hearts thumb|left Vanille aparece como um avatar selecionável em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Ela e Sazh são atualmente os únicos personagens de Final Fantasy XIII que aparecem no jogo. thumb Ela aparece como um avatar do jogo para Nintendo DS Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, junto de Lightning, Snow, Sazh e Serah. Mercado Figuras de ação de Vanille foram lançadas como parte da série Play Arts. File:Ffvanille-play-arts02.jpg|A estatueta de Vanille. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII File:FFXIIIOerbaDiaVanilleS.png|Render CG alternativa de Vanille. File:Vanille crystal arte.jpg|Conceito de arte de Vanille em estase cristalina. File:FFXIII Vanille & Fang in Crystal Stasis.jpg|Conceito de arte de Vanille em estase cristalina ao lado de Fang. File:VanilleHecatonConcept.png|Conceito de arte de Vanille e Hecatoncheir. File:Vanille-ffxiii-model.png|Render in-game. File:VanilleBattle-ffxiii-render.png|Render em batalha. File:Ffxiii-Cristal_de_Vanille.png|Modelo de Vanille em estase cristalina. File:VanilleNudeSpriteCensored3.jpg|Modelo nu de Vanille. File:Crystarium Crystal Vanille.png|A eidolith de Vanille. File:Oerba Dia Vanille.png|Vanille. File:Vanille Pulse.png|Vanille olhando para Gran Pulse. File:Vanille wish.png|Vanille deseja a segurança de Cocoon aos fogos de artifício. File:ff13-ss-vanille1.jpg|Vanille com seu traje do Purge. File:Vanille Unhooded.png|Vanille remove o seu traje do Purge pela primeira vez. File:FFXIII_Serah_%26_Vanille.png|Vanille pede desculpas a Serah por suas ações. File:Vanille_Hope_promise.png|Vanille lembra Hope sobre sua promessa para ela. File:VanilleFangEnd.png|Vanille e Fang se transformando no Ragnarok. File:Vanille summons.PNG|A invocação de Vanille. File:VanilleEidolon.jpg|Vanille e seu Eidolon, Hecatoncheir. File:Vanille fmv.png|Vanille e seu Eidolon, Hecatoncheir. File:Vanille Gestalt Mode.jpg|Vanille com Hecatoncheir no Modo Gestalt. File:FFXIII-Crystarium.jpg|O Crystarium de Vanille (Medic). File:FFXIII - Sprite-Vanille.png|Sprite 16-bit de Vanille na Final Fantasy XIII synopsis online. File:FFXIII - Sprite-KneelVanille.png|Sprite ajoelhada. File:FFXIII - Sprite-SideVanille.png|Sprite de perfil. File:FFXIII_Vanille_Steam_Emoticon.png|Emoticom do Steam. ;Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII File:Fang_e_Vanille_LR_Poster.png|Cartaz promocional de Fang e Vanille. File:LRFFXIII_Vanille_artwork.jpg|Conceito de arte do cocar de Vanille. File:Vanille-and-Lumina-LR.jpg|Vanille e Lumina. File:LRFFXIII Vanille Close-Up.png|Vanille reunida com Lightning. File:Vanille&Sentries.jpg|Lady Vanille está muito bem guardada pela Ordem. File:Lightning-returns-vanille-3.jpg|Vanille é compelida a ajudar os mortos a qualquer custo. Etimologia e Simbolismo Vanille é o francês de "baunilha", um tipo de tempero usado para vários alimentos doces. "Día" é o espanhol de "Dia". Na religião grega antiga e no folclore, Dia significa "celestial", "divino" ou "aquele que pertence a Zeus". O nome é na verdade atribuído a várias figuras, assim, é tratado como um honorífico ou título. Isso pode aludir a sua personalidade brilhante. A pronúncia japonesa de Dia, pronunciando o "i" extensamente, também é uma abreviatura japonesa comum para o "diamante", possivelmente aludindo à Hecatoncheir ser uma invocação do elemento terra. Os personagens de Fang e Vanille são baseados no mito de Líf ("vida") e Lífþrasir ("ansioso pela vida") do Ragnarok - os únicos seres humanos que sobreviverão ao Ragnarok. Eles dormirão através da destruição da terra, e, ao acordar, irão encontrar a terra verdejante novamente. Líf e Lífþrasir vão se tornar os progenitores de uma nova raça de seres humanos, e seus descendentes vão habitar o mundo. Isto é congruente com a ideia de que Fang foi originalmente desenvolvida como um personagem masculino. Trivialidades thumb|188px|A foto em uma mesa onde Bhakti é encontrado. *A eidolith de Vanille é usada para o troféu/realização "Instrument of Faith". **Uma réplica de sua eidolith aparece como um adereço para os monstros aliados em Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Vanille compartilha sua dubladora japonesa com Terra Branford de Dissidia Final Fantasy e Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *Vanille compartilha seu nome com o clã mágico Dia de Final Fantasy e Final Fantasy XI. No entanto, a pronúncia japonesa dos nomes é diferente. *Uma foto de Vanille e Fang pode ser encontrada em Oerba, provando sua existência passada. *Enquanto as marcas de seus companheiros se encontram na parte superior do corpo, a de Vanille encontra-se na parte inferior de seu corpo. *Um modelo nu de Vanille é encontrado em Final Fantasy XIII, para a cena em que ela sai da estase cristalina. *Em Episode Zero -Promise-'', Fang menciona que Vanille adora cozinhar e inventar suas próprias refeições, embora elas nem sempre sejam boas. *Vanille é vista em uma cena introdutória para o menu de ''Final Fantasy XIII, mas a cena nunca é mostrada no jogo real. [[Arquivo:Binding_Rod_XIV.jpg|thumb|O Binding Rod em Final Fantasy XIV.]] *O Binding Rod de Vanille é uma das armas especiais recebidas como recompensa no evento Lightning Strike em Final Fantasy XIV. Referências en:Oerba Dia Vanille de:Oerba Dia Vanille es:Oerba Dia Vanille fr:Oerba Dia Vanille pl:Oerba Dia Vanille ru:Орба Диа Ваниль Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:L'Cie